1. Field of invention
The present invention is directed to solid dosage formulations containing a combination of rosuvastatin and ezetimibe, as well as to methods of making such solid dosage forms and method of treating patients with fixed combination solid dosage forms of rosuvastatin and ezetimibe.
2. Related background Art
Cardiovascular disease is one of the largest causes of death in the US, Europe, and also developing nations such as Brazil, Mexico, Russia, China, Turkey and India. Throughout the WHO (World Health Organization)_European Region, cardiovascular disease is estimated to account for more than 5 million deaths as well as almost one-quarter of the region's disease burden; WHO estimates 8.7% of the total disease burden in Europe is due to high blood cholesterol, and presence of high levels of Low Density lipids (LDL). Rosuvastatin is an inhibitor of 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl coenzyme A (HMG CoA reductase inhibitor) that works by inhibiting the enzyme HMG CoA reductase; HMG CoA is one of the key regulators of cholesterol synthesis in the liver and blockade of the enzyme leads to substantial reduction in total cholesterol (TC), low density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C) and very low density lipoprotein cholesterol (VLDL-C). Ezetimibe is a compound that also reduces TC and LDL-C but by a different mechanism as it binds cholesterol in the intestine, thereby reducing intestinal absorption of cholesterol. The rosuvastatin and ezetimibe molecules may be selected from any of those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 37,721; 5,260,440; 5,688,990; 5,656,624; 5,624,920; 5,698,548; 5,627,176; 5,633,246; 5,688,785; 5,688,787; 5,744,467; 5,756,470; 5,767,115 which are incorporated herein by reference.
It has been seen in clinical studies that the patients treated with both rosuvastatin and ezetimibe achieve higher levels of LDL reduction compared to individual therapy of rosuvastatin or ezetimibe alone. Hence there is significant value in a fixed combination of rosuvastatin and ezetimibe if such a formulation can be shown as the same Area Under Curve (AUC) as each of the two components taken together, which is demonstrated in bioequivalence (BE) studies. As used herein, “fixed-combination” refers to a combination of two drugs or active ingredients presented in a single dosage unit such as tablet or a capsule; further as used herein, “free-combination” refers to a combination of two drugs or active ingredients dosed simultaneously but as two dosage units. Such a fixed combination in comparison to individual consumption of the two active ingredients will improve ease of administration, create convenience for the patients that need both the individual drugs and improve compliance in patients who cannot be controlled on either product alone. This formulation, when used will increase the compliance in reduction of LDL and thereby reduce the cardiovascular risk of patients consuming this formulation compared to the monotherapy consumption of either rosuvastatin or ezetimibe alone.
Accordingly, a fixed combination solid dosage formulation of rosuvastatin and ezetimibe that is bioequivalent to corresponding free-combination would be desirable.